Ice Cold
by Angry lil' elf
Summary: Bats, Canary and Zatanna get stuck in during a snow storm and things get frisky. Could be interperetted as romance, crack or OOC. Rated M


Ice Cold

Summary: an unexpected team-up during a mission that ends them up in a cave during a snow storm and things get frisky, BM/BC/Zatanna, could be interpreted as crack or romance or whatever.

"Watch Tower to Batman" J'onn's monotone drone filled Bruce's ear just as Bruce was driving the Batmobile back to the Cave, "Batman here, what is it?" Bruce responded "We need you for a mission in the Artic Circle" J'onn's voice explained.

"Understood, Batman out" Bruce cut the comm. link signal and drove back to the Cave. Reaching the Cave, Bruce got out of the car and headed to the teleporters, punched in the co-ordinates for the Watch Tower and was beamed up in one second flat.

Reaching the Watch Tower, Bruce stepped out and made his way to J'onn, standing beside J'onn was Bruce's childhood friend Zatanna and Dinah Lance, better known as Black Canary. Zatanna, the Mistress of Magic, had been Bruce's friend and confidante ever since his teens and training years. Dinah was known for being the best martial artist and fighter and for her Meta power; the Canary Cry. Bruce assumed that Zatanna and Dinah were going to be partnered up with him for the mission.

Reaching J'onn, Bruce asked "What's the mission J'onn?" "Apparently members of Inter-gang have been harassing scientist outposts and communities" J'onn said Dinah asked "Will we be teleported down there?" "No, better not risk dropping you in the middle of a snow storm, so you'll be going down in a Javelin" J'onn said.

Heading to hangar bay, Zatanna tried a little small talk with Bruce "So how have you been Br- Batman?" quickly glancing at Dinah, Bruce noticed & said "It's alright Zee, Dinah knows my identity as I know hers" " How does she know your identity?" Zatanna asked Dinah answered before Bruce could "Me & Bats here teamed up a few years ago to take down a drug smuggling ring, it wasn't hard to figure out his identity after a little while" Bruce just narrowed his eyes and walked a little faster to the hangar.

Picking out a Javelin and boarding it, strapped themselves in with Bruce being the pilot and started up the engine. Piloting the Javelin out of the Watch Tower and guiding it into Earth's atmosphere, Zatanna again attempted to try small talk with Bruce "So how have you been Bruce?" "Fine" Bruce said "Scared any little kids lately?" Zatanna asked, smirking, Bruce just narrowed his eyes again and concentrated on flying the Javelin.

Flying into the Artic Circle, Bruce began entering the co-ordinates to head to the nearest scientific outpost, whilst he was doing that Zatanna and Dinah were getting to know each other "So you're the Mistress of Magic? I've been to one of your magic shows a couple of years ago" Dinah said "So are you a fan?" Zatanna asked "A small time fan, I don't particularly believe in magic" Dinah replied "Anyway how do you know Batman is Bruce Wayne?" Dinah asked "Me and Bruce were childhood friends when he was training under my dad and at the time I knew Bruce as John Smith, and years later Bruce helped clear my name of a crime as Batman and I figured out that he wasn't John Smith but was Bruce Wayne" Zatanna explained.

While Dinah and Zatanna were talking Bruce noticed something on the scanner, "An imminent snow storm? But the weather scanner said there wouldn't be a snow storm for weeks" Bruce thought. Zatanna noticed Bruce's change of behaviour and asked "What's wrong Bruce?" Bruce quickly replied "We've hit a snow storm, we need to land somewhere safe and ride it out" Dinah looked at the computer map and said "There's a cave not far from here, we could land there and wait for the storm to blow over" Bruce immediately changed course towards the co-ordinates of the cave just as the storm hit.

Landing the Javelin near the entrance of the cave, Dinah & Zatanna quickly got out of the Javelin and ran inside the cave; Bruce locked down the Javelin and brought some basic supplies into the cave. As Bruce brought in the basic supplies, he noticed that Dinah and Zatanna were shivering slightly, which was natural of course considering they were both wearing stockings instead of pants and anything like that, Bruce sighed mentally and brought out a blanket for them and said "Here, get under this, you'll warm up faster" Zatanna and Dinah murmured a "Thank you" & got under the blanket.

Bruce brought out a portable heater and set it up and started it, gradually bringing heat into the cave, as Dinah and Zatanna soon stopped shivering, Zatanna asked Bruce "How long till the storm stops?" Bruce quickly made a calculation and answered "Eight hours minimum and twenty-four hours maximum"

"Great, stuck in a cave for eight hours to twenty-four hours straight" Dinah muttered, Zatanna tried to change the subject "Why don't we start telling each other life stories? I'll start" Bruce already knew Dinah and Zatanna's life stories; Zatanna was the only child of the famous stage magician Zatara and his wife Sindella, her mother died when Zatanna was at a young age and her father raised her by himself, growing up with her father she learned all the tricks and trades of stage magic, but her mother Sindella was from a race of homo magi thus making Zatanna born with magic in her blood. Dinah Laurel Lance, the daughter of Dinah Drake Lance, the original Black Canary and member of the Justice Society; growing up around superheroes Dinah Laurel Lance was taught and babysat by the Justice Society and taught many skills, one of her teachers was Wildcat, when Dinah Laurel Lance was a baby she was affected by a curse placed on her by the Wizard, which gave Dinah her famous Canary Cry giving the Justice Society another reason to train her as a hero; after Dinah became of age and her mother retired, she took up the mantle of Black Canary to fight crime and injustice.

As Zatanna was talking, Bruce's mind started to wander as he looked at Zatanna, it was no secret that Zatanna had feelings for him, she was very beautiful & attractive, any red-blooded man would want her, but Bruce pushed her away to stop her from getting hurt by his darkness; Bruce briefly wondered what it would've been like if he had a relationship with Zatanna. But Bruce began to think about Dinah as well; when he teamed up with her, he found the blonde bombshell to be very gorgeous & attractive, sexy even, but at the time he was too busy with the mission and besides Dinah was now already in an exclusive relationship with Oliver 'Ollie' Queen AKA Green Arrow, but Bruce knew Ollie and his past with women and the rumour that his former sidekick, Speedy, was his illegitimate son.

As Dinah began telling her life story, Zatanna tried to pay attention but couldn't help but think about Bruce intently; as she thought about Bruce and how they first met and the signals she sent to try and garner his attention and when Bruce decided to leave, she had handcuffed him to the wall and when she turned around Bruce was gone. When Wonder Woman had been turned into a pig, Bruce came to her for help and she somewhat confronted Bruce about his feelings towards her and Diana, Bruce had avoided that question by giving vague answers.

As Dinah finished telling her life story both she and Zatanna looked at expectantly at Bruce, Bruce ignored their stares, Dinah coughed, Bruce ignored her, "Bruce?" Zatanna asked, Bruce ignored her as well, "Bruce" Dinah said sternly "What?" Bruce growled "Aren't you going to…?" Zatanna asked "No" Bruce said "C'mon Brucie, you can't hide your story from us forever" Zatanna said teasingly "You already know my life story Zee" Bruce pointed out "But Dinah doesn't" Zatanna countered "My life story isn't nice" Bruce argued "Can't hurt to hear it" Dinah said.

"I don't want to talk about it" Bruce growled, "Bruce, sometimes it's better to talk about these sort of things rather than bottle it up" Dinah said firmly "Fine, only if it'll satisfy you both" Bruce said and began tell his life story.

As Bruce began telling his life story, Dinah watched Bruce intently, she knew very little of Bruce's life and training, she knew for a fact that Bruce lost his parents to a mugger when he was eight years old but other than what the magazines said about him, not much, but one thing she couldn't get off her mind was how handsome & charming he was, of course the charming, dim-witted, foppish playboy was a façade to throw the public off his true personality which was grim, private, almost psychopathic but still very handsome.

Hearing the details of Bruce's life and how he became Batman was in a way tragic, he didn't ask for his parents to die, it made Dinah feel sympathy for him and to want to comfort him in his loss, but whenever Bruce was near Dinah, she always felt a stir of arousal and found him to be extremely attractive, he did have the whole tall dark brooding bad boy thing going for him; while Dinah was in an exclusive relationship with Ollie she recently caught Ollie with another woman in his bed so she felt like getting some revenge on Ollie. Dinah had considered sleeping with someone other than Ollie just to get a bit of revenge but most of the men in the Justice League were either taken or become drooling idiots in her presence; she had considered Flash since they knew each other from the Justice Society but Flash would probably take it seriously and pursue her romantically.

As Bruce was talking, Dinah slowly sidled closer to Bruce till their bodies were touching, if Bruce noticed he didn't show it till she took his hand in hers, now Bruce and Zatanna were looking at her with curiosity in their eyes. Zatanna looked at Dinah and thought "What is Dinah doing? Is she making a move on Bruce?" and she sidled next to Bruce.

Bruce, inside his head, was a little disconcerted at the actions of two beautiful women towards him but he didn't show it and continued with his story, then slowly, Dinah pulled off Bruce's cowl and Bruce stopped talking and looked at her and asked "What are you doing?" Dinah looked at Bruce before bringing Bruce's lips to meet hers; Dinah started the kiss off slowly before building up the pace and heat, sucking and nibbling on Bruce's bottom lip intermittently.

Zatanna was little shocked at Dinah's actions and at how calmly Bruce was taking it but as she was watching she felt heat and wetness flood her core and was licking her lips and playing with her hair whilst watching. Bruce finally broke off the kiss and said to Dinah "Don't you have a boyfriend Dinah?" Dinah shrugged and replied "Ollie cheated on me so…" Zatanna cut in "You want revenge sex?" she queried Dinah nodded and Bruce thought to himself before saying "Fine but no strings attached alright?" Dinah nodded and slowly pulled off her costume revealing her beautiful naked form.

Zatanna had never been attracted to a woman before but when she saw Dinah's shapely athletic form with thirty-four C breasts and shaven area, her mouth was watering and started to pull off her own clothing. Bruce looked at Zatanna and asked "You want in on this too?" Zatanna argued "Well, I'm not gonna sit here while you two have sex plus you know how much I've wanted you Bruce and now seems like a good time as any".

As Zatanna stripped off her own clothing showing off her trim, slender figure Bruce thought about the implications of the situation he was in; Clark would give him a serious talking to, Wally would be envious of him, J'onn would be impassive, GL had his own problems, Shayera would go off at Bruce for sleeping with two League members and Diana would want to kill him, Dinah and Zatanna before asking questions as to why he refused to date her but what the hell it had been a while since he had sex and now seemed like a good time as any especially with two gorgeous women.

Bruce pulled off his costume, Dinah couldn't help but impressed; an eight-pack of abs, broad chest and shoulders, perfectly proportioned arms and leg muscles, dark hair, blue eyes and a massive erect fifteen and a three quarter inch long penis. Zatanna started things off by slowly kissing Bruce on the mouth, building up the heat between them before slowly kissing his chest, trailing her tongue down south before settling on Bruce's length; Dinah began massaging Bruce's shoulders remarking "C'mon loosen up, you're too tense" pressing her bare breasts against his back.

Zatanna first kissed the head of Bruce's length, Bruce's hips jerked slightly at that action, Zatanna slowly licked at Bruce's length then slowly took him in her mouth. Bruce's eyes widened, it was unbelievably hot and wet in Zatanna's mouth, her mouth sucking, teasing and swirling and she cupped his scrotum in her hand, squeezing gently to make him grunt slightly. Dinah moved behind Zatanna and began kissing and licking her back and neck from top to bottom, before Dinah moved a hand to Zatanna's left breast and began massaging it and tweaking the nipple.

Zatanna moaned at Dinah's actions and sucked harder on Bruce's length; Bruce pulled out of Zatanna's talented mouth, Zatanna moaned her disapproval before Dinah silenced her with a long kiss and Bruce pushed Zatanna onto her back and slowly teased her vagina with his length whilst Dinah kissed her.

Zatanna was enjoying the attention she was getting from Bruce and Dinah; it too had been awhile since she had had any sexual satisfaction; feeling Dinah's tongue tickling her lips asking for entrance, Zatanna opened her mouth and allowed Dinah entrance. Dinah needed no further invitation and explored every nook and cranny of Zatanna's mouth with her tongue and felt Zee's tongue enter hers as well; their tongues wrestling for dominance.

Bruce was still teasing Zatanna when she finally broke off her making out with Dinah and moaned "Bruce, just do it already!" Bruce surged into Zatanna's hot, tight, wet core and began to slowly thrust in and out; Dinah moved her mouth to Zatanna's breasts and sucked, nipped and squeezed Zatanna's nipples, paying attention to both. Zatanna moaned out her pleasure and said "Harder Bruce!" Bruce soon started to thrust harder, eyes glazed over with concentration and pleasure, holding Zatanna's hips for extra leverage.

All the while Dinah was giving as much attention to Zatanna's breasts and nipples increasing Zatanna's state of arousal and gathering orgasm, whilst she began to aggressively rub her own vagina, before penetrating herself with two fingers. Her juices spilling onto her hand, she hoped Zatanna would cum soon so she could have a turn at Bruce's cock inside her.

Sure enough Zatanna began breathing in short heaving gasps as her orgasm gathered pace as Bruce thrusted into her hard; soon Zatanna wailed out her pleasure as her orgasm hit her like a thunderbolt; gloriously dizzy from pleasure, Zatanna felt like the first woman on earth with a man she cared for deeply. Pulling out from her Bruce began to stroke his length hard and fast before he grunted in exertion, covering Zatanna in his cum.

Zatanna and Dinah began to lick Bruce's cum off Zatanna's naked sweaty body, each of them enjoying the strong natural flavour of Bruce's seed and Dinah said "My turn" Bruce nodded and Dinah pushed him onto his back and straddled him, just resting her dripping wet vagina on the head of his cock. Teasing at first before slowly sliding herself down onto his shaft; Dinah began bouncing and rolling her hips while Bruce thrusted up into her, Zatanna was still recuperating from her orgasm but she soon got up, moved towards Dinah's breasts and began to massage them in a slow steady rhythm.

Dinah was enjoying herself during the sex, even if it was only revenge sex, but she was enjoying it nonetheless, Zatanna soon started to lick Dinah's nipples and kissing her neck making Dinah moan out loud.

Dinah soon began bouncing her hips and groin faster her orgasm gathering pace, Bruce and Zatanna sensed this and began working harder to make Dinah cum, Bruce began thrusting harder and faster into Dinah and Zatanna sucked, nipped and massaged Dinah's breasts harder as well. Dinah began to breathe heavier and shorter, soon her orgasm hit her and she felt the glorious release of her body and Bruce made his own release inside Dinah; feeling Bruce's hot seed inside her caused a chain reaction in Dinah and she came again.

Collapsing on top of Bruce and exhausted from their lovemaking, Dinah pulled the blanket over Zatanna, Bruce and herself and fall asleep. Zatanna herself felt exhausted from the sexual activity, Bruce was better than she thought he would be, and she too fell asleep. Bruce could barely keep his open after all that sexual activity, it felt good to be able to have a form of sexual release, he briefly considered convincing Dinah to dump Ollie and make her and Zatanna Bruce's 'friends with benefits', but Bruce would deal with that once he had his rest.

The end

Angry lil' elf: how was that eh? I've always wanted Bats to have sex with either Zatanna or Canary but both? The mind and body titillate at the thought ;-) anyways I'm also working a crossover of Halo and Justice League and if you look on my profile I have set up a poll showing potential romantic partners for the Chief they are: Black Canary, Zatanna, Vixen, Huntress, Fire, Ice, Dr. Light, Crimson Fox, Lois Lane and Catwoman; I'm not including Wonder Woman or Supergirl in the poll because Freedom Guard has them in his own little poll and they're pretty popular and because I'm a BMWW fan and because I think Supergirl is too young for Chief.

I'm leaning towards Master Chief x Black Canary because I think that it could work between them and because I know Green Arrow's history with women (He's a serial womaniser and cheats on Canary constantly) or maybe Zatanna and Chief because Zatanna needs a little love in her life so… yeah… also read my other fics and read, rate, review and subscribe

Cheers,

Angry lil' elf


End file.
